A brushless motor system includes a multi-phase electric motor (hereinafter, referred to as “the motor”) and a motor driver circuit. The motor driver circuit generates one or more alternating current (AC) signals to provide drive voltage signals to the motor, according to a position of a rotor of the motor with respect to one or more of a plurality of coils of the motor. Each of the coils of the motor includes an inductor component that leads to a phase lag between a drive voltage and a current flowing through the motor. The motor driver circuit is desirable to adjust the phase lag in order to increase output efficiency of the motor.